Rebirth
by Your Secret Valentine
Summary: A group of monks of the Air Temple are on a search: find the new Avatar. [set in Aang's toddler years]


**Rebirth**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own anything related to Avatar: The Last Airbender. All Buddhism information was obtained from teachers with a vast knowledge of Tibet. Some content researched on Wikipedia and Avatarspirit. I only own the OCs: the group of monks and the made-up imitation of Aang's parents.

_Author's Note: _I tried to make the monks sound…officially and…stuff. But my attempts were futile. I suck at being official in real life, so they probably sound really _gay _so whatever. It ain't my fault, 'kay?

Also…I'm horrible at making up names and characters. So…damnination. I had to look up a few stuff to make sure it was correct, but I think I missed a few beats. Whatever. Oh, and a few things might be twisted to fit the plot…meh.

I had to change a few scenes to fit the information, since this was written in school a month ago. (I dated the thing, lol!)

**EDIT:** Thanks to a certain reviewer, I went back and edited a small part. I didn't notice it Thanks.

* * *

The monks sighed. "Today has been very long." 

"It has indeed," a monk named Ri cleared his throat. "We shall find an inn to bed in and continue our search tomorrow."

They had been traveling for a week in the outer parts of the Air lands. Legend (and the Pattern) says the current Avatar was reborn within the Air element. He should be around the age of a toddler, as they had waited a few years for the reincarnation to be born.

The rest of the holy men nodded, and they traveled further down the road. Coming upon only a single house, they had no choice but to ask for room.

A young couple answered the door upon their knocks.

"Pardon our intrusions," Ri, the leader of their 'clan' began. "But could we please bed here tonight? We are on a long journey and my men are very tired. We ask for nothing but a simple futon and we'll be on our way by dawn."

The woman smiled kindly and welcomed them in.

"You may stay here for the night. You look very weary, and I would be happy to help you."

"Thank you kindly, ma'am," Ri bowed respectfully, the others following.

"Call me Kuroki and my husband's name is Reiji." The lady gestured to the man, who bowed and excused himself to go help with setting up futons.

A small boy with no hair and slightly large orange and red robes appeared.

"This is our son, Aang." Aang, as he was announced, stared at one of the monks puzzled. Suddenly, he looked angry and pointed to said monks' necklace.

"That's mine!" he exclaimed.

"Now, now Aang," Kuroki said, patting her son. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"But it is mine!"

The monk known as Yuki slipped forward and laid down a mat, setting out 30 items.

"Aang," Yuki said calmly, sitting down Indian-style on one side of the mat. "Please tell me which of these are familiar to you."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows and starred down at the items. He plopped down, mimicking Yuki's position.

"Hey, this is mine! And this is too!" Aang exclaimed, selecting 50 items on the dot.

Yuki nodded, rolled the mat up, and stood. The monks and the couple (the husband having now returned) stared at the boy.

"Allow me to explain," Yuki said, his voice as silky as ever. "This test I gave Aang was a test for finding…the reincarnation of the Avatar. The items he selected, along with the necklace, all belonged to the previous Avatar.

By selecting these items, I believe that your son is the reincarnation of Avatar Roku."

There was a momentary silence.

"But he's only four!" Kuroki exclaimed, obviously upset.

Ri nodded. "Exactly around the time of how long we had to wait for the reincarnation to be born."

Reiji stepped forward. "How can we be absolutely sure he is the reincarnation, and this is not just some sort of coincidence?"

Yuki stepped in. "The four items Aang is currently playing with are a symbol."

"A symbol?" Reiji questioned, his gaze flickering over to them. "How so?"

True enough, four items were the closest to Aang. He was playing with a propeller toy, enjoying himself as he pulled the cord, and it flew through the air. The other toys were a little toy turtle, a little monkey or donkey, and a rattle-type thing with yellow and red swirls on its face.

"These toys are the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to Avatars past…his past lives. Your son is indeed the ruling Avatar."

Another moment of silent followed this.

Reiji finally nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

"We will sleep here for the night – if you'll still have us – and in the morning we shall take Aang back to the Temple with us."

"Is there no other choice?" Kuroki asked tearfully, gripping her husbands arm as he held her.

"I'm afraid not. A few psychic monks back up at the Temple are commenting on how there are troubling signs and storm clouds in the future."

"And from there?"

"From there we will train him to be a skilled Avatar."

xxx

Kuroki sobbed quietly into her husbands chest, his arms embracing her to him.

Aang waved sadly, Ri's, who was also carrying Aang's small luggage, hand on his shoulder.

None of them knew of Aang's fate – to be sealed in an iceberg for 100 years and save the world.

* * *

**A/N: **Lame ending. Beware it. So…a fair amount of research involved with this. Be proud of me. Read other author note please. 


End file.
